4866 The Knight Bus
Stan Shunpike Ernie Prang |Price = |Ages = 6 - 12 |Released = June 1 2011 |Theme = }} 4866 The Knight Bus is a set released on June 1, 2011.http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?s=aaafa8159c64350d91a8008a11a39ec3&showtopic=49915 It recreates the scene in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in which is rescued by the Knight Bus, a transport for a stranded witch or wizard, after fleeing Number 4 Privet Drive after accidentally inflating his Aunt Marge. The set is a remake of the earlier set 4755 Knight Bus, and has noticeable improvements and added detail to the original incarnation of the scene. The set costs $34.99 and includes the minifigures , Stan Shunpike, and Ernie Prang. Also included is Harry's owl Hedwig and a printed cylindrical piece to represent the Shrunken Head. Description The Bus The bus is based of the vehicle from the Harry Potter series. The Knight Bus is a purple triple decker bus. Inside, it has a removable bed which slides back and forth when the bus moves as it is not connected via studs. A chandelier loosely hangs from the roof of the bus and reaches down to the bottom floor where it swings like a pendulum. The upper two levels each contain two brown seats for passengers. The back of the bus is open with a footplate for the conductor, Stan Shunpike. The front has a spot for the driver, Ernie Prang with a blue steering wheel. The set includes Hedwig, a Shrunken Head, and a chest with two tan tiles printed with grey socks as accessories. Differences from the Original Unlike the original there are seats in the bus. The shrunken head is a cylindrical brick, and no longer printed on the windshield. The roof is much flatter and different types of wheels are used, meaning that the bus isn't as tall as it was before. This set also does not include The Grim, a street light, or a bush as the old one did. Minifigures The minifigures included in this set are , Stan Shunpike, and Ernie Prang. Both Harry and Stan are remakes, and this particular version of the Stan minifigure is exclusive to this set. Ernie is also exclusive. The Shrunken Head is also included in this set, but is cylindrical piece with a design printed on it and is thus not truly a minifigure. However, it is sometimes counted as one, such as on the LEGO Harry Potter website Characters page. Minifigures Gallery LEGO.com Description Notes * This set includes many rare purple pieces including window frames, roof parts, fenders and Stan Shunpike's hat, body and legs. * In the promotional images Harry is in school uniform, but he wears casual clothes in the final product. *In the book and film, Hedwig is not present when Harry takes the Knight Bus, but she is in both Knight Bus sets. * At Toyfair the boxart showed Ernie Prang with Professor Henry Jones I's head and Arthur Weasley's torso. Gallery 4866 prod.JPG|LEGO Shop product image (wrong Harry). bus1.png|An Alternate view. bus2.png|An other Alternate view. bus3.png|An other Alternate view. knightbusadvertisement.png|Advertisement for The Knight Bus on LEGO Shop.com. At Toy Fair 2011 Xlarge_potterbus.jpg|The Knight Bus on display at Toy Fair 2011. 4866 The Knight Bus 1.jpg 4866 The Knight Bus 3.jpg 4866 The Knight Bus 4.jpg 4866 The Knight Bus 5.jpg 4866 The Knight Bus 6.jpg 4866 The Knight Bus 9.jpg 4866 The Knight Bus 10.jpg|Ernie Prang 4866 The Knight Bus 11.jpg 4866 The Knight Bus 12.jpg 4_dsc_0629_1.jpg See also * 4695 Mini Knight Bus * 4755 Knight Bus Sources * Eurobricks forums References External links Category:4000 sets Category:Harry Potter Category:2011 sets Category:Vehicles (Harry Potter)